


Wouldn't Change a Thing

by Sammys_Rose



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 17:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12215073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammys_Rose/pseuds/Sammys_Rose
Summary: Soulmate AU where the first words they will say to you appear on your wrist at birth.Reader is a meta with fire abilities who works with Team Flash. They track Captain Cold to a warehouse. Stuff happens.Sorry for the awful summary!I OWN NOTHING RECOGNIZABLE!!!





	Wouldn't Change a Thing

Kris walked into the cortex of STAR Labs with a giant orange soda in each hand. Cisco, unsurprisingly, was already sitting behind the desk doing something on his computer. She flopped down in the chair beside him, handing him one of the drinks.

“Thanks, Red!” he said with a smile.

Kris rolled her eyes fondly while pulling her auburn locks into a ponytail. Cisco LOVED to tease her about being a redhead! Even her superhero name, Ginger Snap, was his term for when she succumbed to her “fiery" temper. He often joked that her temper was how she got her ability to create and control fire.

After a while, Barry and Iris walked in, greeting everyone chipperly. Kris couldn't help but smile at how happy they looked together. It was the kind of happiness only soulmates shared.She only hoped she would be that happy when she finally met the person who would say the words etched on her wrist. Looking down, she read them for the billionth time since she learned to read.

Trying to melt my heart, kitten?

Who says THAT as their first word to their soulmate? She thought. 

After Iris left for CCPN, Barry went to help Jay and Caitlin with the Speed Canon. Cisco went back to his computer. He was trying to track down Captain Cold who had been wreaking his usual frosty brand of havoc on the city the last few days. Kris had to admit,she was excited at the idea of facing Leonard Snart for the first time. She had always been somewhat enamored with the thief, but she was somehow always out of town when Barry fought him. 

An hour later, they were making no progress. Kris decided to stretch her legs, so she headed down to the practice range the boys had built her. After doing some target practice with her flames, she decided to work on flight. The team had discovered that, with some concentration, she could manipulate the warm air currents around herself and actually propel herself through the air. Right now, she could only move a few hundred yards, though.

Just as she was starting to test how fast she could move down the range, an alarm blared through the room, breaking her concentration.

“Ow,” She said, hauling herself out of the pile of boxes she had crash landed in. 

As she ran to put her suit on, she stopped by the cortex.

“What's up?” she asked Cisco.

“I tracked the cold gun to a warehouse at Second and Pine!” he said while trying to call Barry.  
“Awesome! Tell Barry I'll meet him there!” Kris called as she ran out of the room.

Once she had suited up, she hopped on her motorcycle and sped toward downtown. As she drove, she tried to calm the nervous flutters in her stomach.She was finally going to face off against Captain Cold! Still, she couldn't shake the feeling that something big was about to happen. Pulling up at the warehouse, she could hear what sounded like an intense fight inside. She pushed her thoughts aside as she parked her bike. Making sure her mask was secure, she pocketed her keys, and ran toward the front door.

Kris ran into the warehouse, her hands aflame, just in time to see Barry fall to the ground, unconscious. She ducked behind a crate to avoid being seen by Captain Cold. The thief stood over Barry, his finger poised on the trigger of the cold gun, as he finished his, no doubt snark filled, villainous monologue.

“... I told you, I hurt people, Barry. I should just save this Zoom character the trouble and kill you now. It's not like I care either way.”

Kris tensed at his words. She knew she had to do something, but shooting flames was likely to set the whole place ablaze! With Barry unconscious, she didn't want to risk not being able to get him out. With that in mind, Kris did the only other thing she could think of. Extinguishing the fire in her palms, she stepped out of her hiding place and turned toward the supervillain.

“I don't believe you.” she called.

Snart, perhaps startled by her sudden appearance, paused in his threats. Kris took that as her chance to continue as she tried to slowly make her way toward Barry. If she could just get to him, she could, hopefully, fly them out of there.

“I know you act all cold and hard, but I've heard about you Leonard Snart. I know how much you care about this city. You don't want Zoom destroying it by bringing over his gang of unruly metas. You might seem all bad on the outside, but I know there's a good heart inside of you.”

At the end of her speech, Kris stopped. Just a few more feet and she'd be close enough to grab Barry and fly them both out.

“Trying to melt my heart, kitten?”

Kris froze, her eyes wide as they glanced down at her wrist. Her suit covered the words there, but she had memorized them long ago. How could he be her soulmate, though??? This couldn't be happening! Every thought in her mind was telling her to run. Get out of there and hide somewhere until she could sort out her feelings. She knew she couldn't leave Barry, though. So, steeling her nerves, she smirked.

“I'm an optimist,” she shrugged, taking a cautious step toward Barry. “It's a flaw in me you'll just have to accept.”

“I guess so. I mean, I can't go shooting my soulmate, can I? How would that look?” Snart said, taking a couple of steps toward her.

“That's the only reason you're not on fire right now, Cold.” 

“Please, call me Len. Or Lenny, if you prefer.” he said, stepping forward again. There was less than a yard between them now.

“Alright, Lenny,” Kris said with the sweetest smile she could conjure up while still freaking out internally. “I don't think you're a killer.”

“As much as I'd love to debate that, kitten, it looks like your friend's waking up. I'd better take off, or our first date will be through a glass at Iron Heights.”

“First date? I never agreed to any first da- Mm!” 

Kris's mind froze as Lenny's lips suddenly met hers. She closed her eyes as one of his hands slid down her arm. He took her hand in his as she leaned into him. They broke apart as Barry began to stir. 

“See you later, Ginger Snap.” he whispered as he turned to walk away. 

Still breathless from their kiss, Holy shit, that was amazing!!! it took Kris's mind a second to catch up. By the time she realized what he'd said, he was almost out the door.

“Lenny!' she called after him.

He turned back toward her, his eyebrows raised in curiously.

“My name's Kris.” she said.

“See you later, Kris.” He said with a wink. Then, he was gone, a smile on his lips and a mischievous glint in his blue eyes.

Kris turned around just as Barry sat up. 

“What happened?” he groaned, holding a hand to his head.

“You got knocked out. I saved your butt.” she teased while making sure he wasn't seriously injured.

“And Snart?”

“Oh, he- uh, he got away.” she muttered, glancing at her wrist again.

“Hey, don't worry about it,” he said, squeezing her shoulder as they got up. “We'll get him next time.”

“Yeah, you OK to run?”

“I think so. Meet you back at the lab?”

“Right behind you!” she said.

Barry nodded at her and took off. Kris rolled her eyes fondly as she reached in her pocket for her keys. Pulling them out, she noticed something else fall out of her pocket. As she picked it up, she realized it was a note. How did that get there? Unfolding it revealed a phone number and elegant, loopy script that read

Call me  
\- Lenny

Kris smiled as she slipped the note back in her pocket. She walked toward her bike with butterflies in her stomach. How the hell was she going to explain this to Team Flash?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting a fic. Please be gentle!
> 
> I appreciate kudos and comments!
> 
> Find me on Tumblr here  
> thecaptainsgingersnap.tumblr.com
> 
> <3  
> Kris


End file.
